A Mother Has to Protect Her Son
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: Zack Shelby made Norma feel safe, and that's the thing she needed the most in White Pine Bay. She had done it before, and she could do it again. It was always a bargain with men, and she was a wonderful negotiator. This one was even beginning to grow on her... ONESHOT


Norma watched the tips of his fingers glaze over her arm in lazy circles, as she let her mind wander. She felt safe for the first time since moving to White Pine Bay. Her job was to protect Norman, as was any mother's job to devote themselves to her son, and she took pride in doing so. However, for the first time someone was watching over her. She could sleep easy in his arms. Those strong warm arms that wrapped securely around her, blocking out the world. She brought her fingers to the palm of his hand that was resting in her lap. Norma ran her fingers over the faint lines there, tracing them lightly. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer so her back was flush against his chest. Her eyes drifted closed, completely comfortable to let down her guard.

"You're so beautiful Norma," he raked his fingers through her wavy blonde hair where it fell over her shoulders.

She sighed at the gentle gesture, "Thank you," she said seductively, a temptress by nature rather than effort.

"Why did you come to White Pine Bay?" Shelby asked softly.

"I told you, my husband died,"

"No, I mean why did you really come here," his tone was slightly accusing and she tensed in his arms.

"It's hard for a boy to lose his father, and I did what I thought was best for Norman,"

"How did he die?" the question was flat and emotionless

"Now you really sound like a cop," it was a poor attempt at lightening the mood.

Without even a chuckle, he surged on, "He was young, right?"

"A few years older than me..."

"Then, I guess it wasn't natural causes,"

She paused, turning in his arms letting him see that she in her eyes how uncomfortable this way "A shelf in the garage fell on him,"

"That's an odd death,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and untangled herself completely from his limbs.

"Nothing, nothing. I just want you to feel open with me,"

"And I do," she said matter-of-factly pressing a light kiss to his lips, before pushing herself off the couch and crossing to put another log on the fire.

She bent over to toss it in. Looking over her shoulder with a smirk, she saw Zack's eyes locked on her still bent form. She pulled up slowly and crossed back to him, hoping she could help him lose his train of thought.

She eased her way down onto the couch beside him with mock innocence, her eyes wide. She marveled at the blue of his eyes, realizing for the second or third time that night just how attractive he was. She leaned in for a kiss with full intentions of making it a long and passionate one similar to those shared earlier. It ended short though as Zack pulled back.

"You know you can be honest with me, right?"

"Of course!" she answered too quickly, leaning back in. She moved her hand behind his head to ensure she got what she wanted this time. He understood, running his tongue across her bottom lip, before moving into her waiting mouth. His hand moved up from her knee to the inside of her thigh, feeling the long jagged scar for the second time that night.

He ended the kiss with a _pop_, "I want to take care of you," he stared deep into her eyes as if searching for something there, "You deserve it."

She understood what he was saying "_Be honest with_ me"and after a moment of hesitation, she was."My husband didn't treat me all that well," she said slowly as if it were nothing.

Zack grabbed her hands and pulled them to his mouth, placing hot kisses to the inside of each palm.

"Is that how this happened?" He dropped her hands to run a finger across the raised line of skin on her thigh, making her shudder. It no longer hurt, but the nerves there were still sensitive, making her acutely aware of how close he was to her most sensitive place.

"Yes," she would answer any question, so long as he kept his hand there.

Cradling her cheek in his free hand he vowed, "I will never hurt you,"

Norma knew that if she were to answer honestly it would be something along the lines of _"How many times have I heard that?"_ so she didn't speak at all, leaning in for another kiss instead.

She put as much passion and energy as she could into the kiss, fighting to keep his interest.

His lips left hers again, and she groaned in disappointment. Hot kisses moved to her neck and she sighed. Zack worked his way up with licks and nips on her supple, creamy flesh. Taking her earlobe in his mouth, he listened closely for her response, smiling at the heavy moan.

"Tell me," he whispered, knowing there was no need to elaborate.

"I had to protect Norman," she whispered, regretting the words as they came out. He moved back to her earlobe, pulling down with his teeth. Her nails dug into his back as his mouth wiped-or rather licked-away all consciousness, including her highly regretted confession.

He ran a strong hand up her stomach to rest directly below her breast, teasing her. She released his lips to lean back and watch the glow of the fire dance on his sharp features. Losing herself in his haunting blue orbs, she put her hand over his, guiding it to the swell of her breast with a coy smile.

She leaned in to whisper a half-truth on his lips, "I trust you," before slipping her soft tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Norma sat up, watching him re-dress on the edge of the cheap motel bed. Pulling the thin sheet above her breasts she rested her cheek against his back as he buttoned his cuffs.

"Why did you ask about my husband, Zack?" with her tension released she could think clearly again, regretting the trust she had put in someone who had never done the same for her.

He turned to face her, running a hand through his blonde hair to re-spike it, "I want to protect you Norma, but I have to know exactly what I'm protecting you from first. You have to be honest with me,"

"Well, the same goes for you. Tell me about yourself," she requested feeling cliché.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand table, rising quickly. "I'm on duty in ten minutes," he told her unapologeticly.

"Oh," was all she could muster with a small fake smile. He leaned down to kiss her thoroughly, "I had fun Norma, you're a wonderful woman,"

He was gone before she could thank him for the compliment that left her feeling empty and used.

"_A mother has to protect her son," _she thought staring at the door. She had done it before, and she could do it again. It was always a bargain with men, and she was a wonderful negotiator. This one was even beginning to grow on her.


End file.
